Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger/Plot
Plot Background While most of her background is unknown, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger was born in Germany. Judging from her family photo when she was a child, it can be assumed that she was either adopted or her mother had married a different person when Constanze was young. She eventually got enrolled at Luna Nova where she often got in trouble for breaking campus regulations of manufacturing and selling high-tech electronic devices on school grounds. She became roommates with Amanda O'Neill and Jasminka Antonenko where they share a close bond with each other as shown in The Enchanted Parade. The Enchanted Parade After getting into a lot of trouble at Luna Nova, Constanze gets together with Amanda, Jasminka, Akko, Lotte and Sucy, the task of preparing the parade for the city festival and not being expelled. When Akko proposes to make a fun show to show a good image of the witches, Constanze is the first to support her with her robot, but her plans do not work so well. When they all end up involved in a fight with some children in the city, Constanze uses his magic gun to attack them but she is in trouble when her magic energy is exhausted. While Akko decides to go ahead with the parade, Constanze and her companions finally decide to help. On the night of the parade, Constanze manages the large ship they built and then uses it to help Akko save Thomas and create the right environment to make a show. When Akko, Lotte and Sucy manage to defeat the Titan, Constanze saves Sucy from falling and then engages in another fight with the children. TV Series A New Beginning Constanze is shown sitting beside her roommates Amanda and Jasminka during the opening ceremony. Don't Stop Me Now Constanze, Amanda and Jasminka participate in the Luna Nova Cup. On the day of the event, Sucy gives her team an early start by using concoctions so the brooms of the other contestants grow roots and become attached to the ground leaving them unable to fly. However since Contanze uses a mechanical broom, she's unaffected by Sucy's plan. Eventually she hands Jasminka the baton, but their team is later disqualified because Jasminka accidentally handed Amanda a donut instead of the baton. Luna Nova and the White Dragon After the Sorcerer's Stone is stolen by some dragons and Luna Nova is left without magic, Constanze is designated along with Akko, Loote, Sucy, Amanda and Jasminka to do the laundry. In that, the group decides to go to the Rastavan Ruins to recover the Sorcere's Stone. Constanze is in charge of manufacturing an automatic washing machine and a water pump to carry out the laundry in their absence. Constanze uses her mechanized broom to drag the brooms of her friends who could not fly without the Sorcere's Stone. When they are attacked by the Robot Dragons, Constanze uses her magic pistol to attack them, managing to destroy one with the help of Jasminka and Amanda. After failing the shot of her bazooka, Constanze is captured by the dragons as well as all except Akko and Amanda. After being caged by Fafnir, all uncover the truth after the treatment of Fafnir with the teachers of Luna Nova as well as his deception that is revealed by Diana. Orange Submariner Constanze participates in the basic alchemy magic test. She is given a B+ due to how impressive her ability of transforming a metal plate into a scaled robot is, even though it was not very useful. What You Will She and her roommates get chosen by a lottery fairy to clean up everything caused by the aftermath of the upcoming Samhain Festival. She later goes to Akko, Lotte and Sucy's dorm, along with Amanda and Jasminka. Samhain Magic At the Samhain Festival, Constanze carries out the cleaning work using a large robot vacuum cleaner to collect all the garbage. She then supports Akko, Lotte and Sucy during their event. Sky War Stanship After accidentally breaking Stanbot, Akko offers to help Constanze, who is participating in the Wild Hunt, an annual ghost hunting event. Constanze is initially reluctant to let Akko help her as she prefers to work alone and due to Akko's clumsiness, but finally she accepts Akko's help as she helps her gather the materials needed for her battleship, the Stanship. After seeing one of Akko's suggestions, Constanze immediately incorporates it into the Stanship much to Akko's surprise. On the day of the event, Croix uses her Pixels to materialize the ghosts into bird monsters creating a havoc. Constanze transforms her ship into the mecha Grand Charion, Akko's suggestion for the battleship, and with the magical support of the Hunters, manages to defeat the monsters. The Road to Arcturus While returning through the Ley Line, this one suddenly dissapears, causing Constanze and the others to fall in the Arcturus Forest. The girls then goes where Chariot and Croix have been attacked by the Noir Rod in a giant dragon form, and sees how Akko manages to save them and unlock the last Word of Arcturus. Tree of Leaves As the Noir Rod possess a missile and lauch itself to destroy the nearby county, Akko insist that they must stop it. After uniting all their brooms and receiving protective suits from Chariot and Croix, the seven young witches fly to the Noir Rod. Constanze is the second to leave, giving a strong boost to Akko and the others. She and her roommates lends Akko and Diana their fuel spirit so they can both restore Yggdrasil and destroying Noir Missile once and for all. Category:Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger